hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Najara
Najara was a recurring character on Xena: Warrior Princess. She was a self described crusader for the greater good, who followed the "Way of the Light". Najara led a small army of warriors attacking bandits and slavers detaining those she captured and offered them the chance to join her private army of light. Those who refused or were thought to be insincere were executed without a fair trial of any kind. Najara took a liking to Gabrielle: she wanted to protect her from Xena's Vision (that Gabrielle was unaware of at the time) and her subsequent crucifixion. When Xena discovered Najara's way of dealing with her foes, she rescued Gabrielle from her, when she decided to leave the two to live a life away from Xena and her vision. In terms of skill, Najara was a highly trained fighter and strategist. She had a certain awareness - through an unknown entities called "the Djinn" who would 'tell' her things that most mortals would be unaware of. This is evident when it told her about Xena's Vision. Her skills also matched those of Xena's: she was able to go toe-to-toe with her in battle and could catch arrows, just like the Warrior Princess. Although, Xena fought with her and as a result, she slipped into a coma. History Najara was first introduced as a mysterious warrior, who seemed to be following the Way of Light. She was on the brink of killing Gabrielle, before suddenly stopping and lowering her sword. She said that she was visited by the Djinn, who told her that she was an ally, not an enemy. She says that the Djinn have guided her through life ever since she was a child, although she knows nothing about them. She had hopes of opening a hospice and Gabrielle fancied the idea. The two planned to open one and Najara, without Gabrielle knowing, convinces Xena to let Gabrielle stay with her by saying that it would prevent her visions of death from coming true. Xena and Gabrielle part ways and Najara initiates Gabrielle into the Way of Light. After Xena confronts a warlord, who mistakes her for Najara, she learns that she gives her foes three days to turn to the light and if they don't do so then she brings it upon herself to execute them. Xena finds Gabrielle and comes up with a plan to bring Najara down. They do so and she is handed over to the local authorities. She then tells Xena that it is Xena's job to hurt Gabrielle - not hers. When Najara returns, she had escaped from prison and claims that she too had meet Eli, and that she now followed the Way of Love. However, she would later snap once more, unable to follow the Way of Love. She attacks Gabrielle and Xena is forced to intervene; Xena won the fight, and Najara was forced into a coma. Gallery Najara.gif Najara (2).gif Najara (3).gif Najara (4).gif Najara (5).gif Najara (6).gif Najara (7).gif Najara (8).gif Najara (9).gif Najara (10).gif Najara (11).gif Najara (12).gif Najara (13).gif Najara (14).gif Najara (15).gif Najara (16).gif Najara (17).gif Najara (18).gif Najara (19).gif Najara (20).gif Najara (21).gif Najara (22).gif Najara (23).gif Appearances Category:Mortals Category:Warlords Category:XWP Season 4 characters Category:XWP villains Category:Female